


Ho Ho the Mistletoe

by thebattleofgalaxygals



Series: Some DEH Stuff [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Evan, F/F, Galaxy Gals, Gay Connor, LIKE EVER, M/M, Pansexual Jared, Spin the Bottle, Tree Bros, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, bisexual zoe, cant have a deh fic without bathbombs, connor and zoe are twins, dont make fun of me okay, i hope im doing this right, is this enough?, is this too many tags? nah never, lesbian Alana, maybe lol idk, oh yea i forgot, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattleofgalaxygals/pseuds/thebattleofgalaxygals
Summary: There's not enough Zoe x Alana out in the world of the DEH fandom, so I decided to add my input. I have no clue if it's any good, but hey, might as well give it a try. There's some background tree bros™ in this, so be prepared. In this AU, Connor and Zoe are twins, with Connor being the older twin by like a few minutes. Enjoy the story!!





	1. The Beginning

The time was around the holidays. The Murphy Twins, Connor and Zoe, were throwing a party for all their friends. And by all their friends, that included only Evan Hansen, Alana Beck, and Jared Kleinman. Their parents were going on a trip by themselves because, as Fucking Larry™ put it, he "needs time away from his psycho children". So they had the house to themselves. Good. The original plan was to throw a kegger, with tons of people from jazz band, and others from school, but they decided against that. But if they could count on Jared, there would definitely be alcohol.

"Zo!! They're gonna be here soon!!! Is everything ready?" Connor called to Zoe while walking downstairs.

"Yeah, we got the chips, movies, video games, blankets, pillows, and..."

"The bottle, Zoe! How could you forget about the bottle!?"

"Oh, you mean your ticket into getting into Evan's pants?"

"Fuck off." Connor replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Zoe ran to open it, leaving Connor to find an empty bottle of some sorts. In the front doorway, Evan was wearing a Santa hat, Jared was holding way too many sprigs of mistletoe, and Alana. Alana looked perfect. She had winged eyeliner that could cut a bitch. Connor almost looked jealous that her makeup was better than his at times.

"Jesus Christ, Zoe! Quit staring and let them in!!"

She let them all in and they got situated.

Connor and Evan were sitting on the floor, awfully close, but nothing suspicious. Zoe was laying on the floor with her head in Alana's lap. And Jared was sprawled out on the couch, beer already in his hand. Only Jared.

"What movies did you guys get?" Alana asked suddenly.

"Hopefully good ones so I don't have to sit here and watch you guys all make out."

"JARED!" Everyone called out at once, clearly annoyed at him. 

"None of us are even together, so lay off." Zoe retorted.

"Well, that's what mistletoe is for, silly! Which I hid some throughout your house by the way when I said I had to go to the bathroom earlier."

"JARED!" The Murphy Twins yelled.

It was true. Jared was trying to get "Operation Tree Bros" and "Operation Galaxy Gals" together. Because if there was one thing Jared hated, it was seeing these pairs pining over each other constantly, and being totally oblivious to the other liking them. He was sick of it. He had to take action. And what better time to do so than the holidays. He'd have Zoe with Alana and Connor with Evan faster than you can say bathbomb.

After what seemed like hours of watching Christmas movies, and a bit of alcohol consumed, meaning they're all at the least tipsy, Jared got bored. 

"Do you guys wanna play any games? Like spin the bottle or truth or dare?" Jared asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do have an empty bottle right here..." Connor winked as he answered. 

Zoe rolled her eyes at Connor, knowing he only wants to play spin the bottle to get with Evan. Zoe herself was nervous that she'd have to kiss Alana. Kiss her on the lips. On. The. Lips. Her plump, probably super soft, lips. With that pink patch that Zoe finds adorable. Kiss that. She felt like she might pass out.

"Yo, Zo. You with us?" Connor broke Zoe away from her consuming thoughts. 

"Oh, uh--um yeah. I- I'm fine. Really."

"Okay, were about to start a game of truth or dare, if you wanna join."

"O-Oh yeah that sounds like fun, sure."

Thank goodness they weren't playing spin the bottle. Yet. She knew as long as Connor was there, they'd end up playing spin the bottle at some point. But for now, at least she was fine.


	2. Truth or Dare (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts a game of truth or dare.
> 
> tw// alana has a breakdown of some sort,,,if you know what to call it pls comment so i can change the trigger warning thanks! there's also a lot of swearing,,idk if that's something to warn y'all about but i'm gonna do it anyway :)

They all got into a circle with the empty bottle in the middle. It was Jared's turn first. He spun and it landed on Evan. 

"Truth or dare, Ev?"

"T-Truth, o-obviously." 

Evan knew he didn't want to start off the game with a dare that could ruin his life, so he went for a more gentle approach. Or so he thought. He was dealing with Jared, who never, _ever_ takes a gentle approach at things.

"Okay...um... Would you ever have a threesome with the Murphy Twins?"

" **JARED**!" The Murphy Twins yelled, again. 

Zoe looked visibly uncomfortable. But only slightly.

"That's fucking disgusting, not only is she my sister, but I'm also gay?!" Connor almost yelled.

"Alright, alright. So it was a bad question! But still, I'd like to know the answer, because in eighth grade Evan, I'm pretty sure you wrote Zoe Murphy's name all over the cover of your notebook."

Evan visibly blushed, and gave Jared as much of a death stare as he could manage.

"Evan? Did you have a crush on me in the eighth grade?" Zoe asked quietly enough so Evan could still hear him.

Evan just turned a deeper red, which Connor thought was adorable. Zoe took that as a yes, but then noticed that Connor was now staring at Evan.

"Hey hypocrite, quit staring." Connor rolled his eyes and punched Zoe in the shoulder.

"Evan, you know you don't have to answer Jared's _stupid_ question that violates not only you, but Connor and Zoe..." Alana spoke up.

" _Ohthankgoodnessbecauseiwasscarediwasgonnahavetoanswerthatandihonestlydontknowhowiwouldveanswered_." Evan said, all in one breath.

"Well that answers one thing. Evan is a _raging_ bisexual." Jared said casually.

Evan turned red, once again. It was now his turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Zoe.

"T-Truth or dare, Zoe?"

"Dare, I'm not scared."

"Uh...do your best impersonation of a president?"

"Ooh okay!!" Zoe responded very enthusiastically and cleared her throat.

"Um Evan, I wouldn't, you don't know what you're getting into--" Connor tried before he was interrupted by Zoe.

" _I did not have sexual relations with that woman._ Wait!!! Another one!!  _Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth, upon this continent, a new nation, conceived in liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived, and so dedicated, can long endure--_ "

"Jesus Christ, Zoe, why on earth can you recite the Gettysburg Address word for word??" Jared interrupted.

"She's a secret history buff." Connor answered.

"Hall of Presidents is also my favorite attraction at Disney World for your information, so, fuck off Connor." Zoe stated, matter of factly.

Everyone groaned. Zoe loved Disney. Like she loved it. 

It was Zoe's turn to spin the bottle. It happened to land on Alana.

"Lana, truth or dare?"

"Uh...dare?"

"Woah!! Alana goin' in for the dare!? What the fuck??" Jared called out.

Alana rolled her eyes.

Zoe was panicking a little. She could be bold and dare her to kiss her, but she wouldn't do that to poor Alana. Alana obviously didn't like her. She probably liked some girl in her chemistry or calculus class. Or didn't even like anyone at all. So she recruited some help.

She grabbed Connor by his arm and dragged him into the kitchen to discuss dares.

"Connor, I need help." 

"What, can't give your "girlfriend" a dare? Too scared?" Connor asked while making air quotes with his fingers.

Zoe hit him on the shoulder, and he understood that she was desperately in need for a dare. He knew that she wasn't ready to make a move yet, so he did the next best thing he could think of.

"Have her run down the street yelling curse words." He suggested nonchalantly.

"What the actual fuck Connor, that'll crush her and also there are kids in this neighborhood??"

"It's also 2 AM??"

"Oh. Right. Fine."

They walked back into the living room. Jared had drank about one and a half more beers while they were gone.

"Alana," she put her hand on Alana's knee. " _Connor_ wants you to run down the street yelling curse words. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything else, if you don't wanna you don't have t--"

"No. A dare is a dare. Fair enough. I have some things to get off my chest anyway." Alana replied as if she didn't even care. She was probably a bit tipsy.

She got up, walked out the door, silently closed it, and everything was silent for about 10 seconds. 

Then, all anyone heard was Alana yelling. 

" **F** **UCK!!!! HE'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE!! HOW FUCKING DARE HE FUCKING PUT HER IN A FUCKING SITUATION LIKE THAT!?? IT MADE HER CLEARLY UNCOMFORTABLE!! THEN HE FUCKING BROUGHT UP _HIM_  WHEN HE KNOWS HOW I FUCKING FEEL!!!! WHAT. THE. FUCKKKK?????**"

She walked back in, slightly smiling, like nothing happened. Everyone sat there staring, mouths hanging open in shock. Alana sat down and didn't say a word.

"Um, A-Alana...what was that about?" Evan asked.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Don't overthink what I yelled, I was just doing a dare. It didn't mean anything." Alana replied calmly, but quick, with a small almost smirk, clearly hiding that her rant was definitely about Jared being rude to Zoe and bringing up the fact that Evan had a crush on her. She wasn't jealous. No way. Never.

Zoe thought that she was definitely hiding something, but left it alone for now. It was Alana's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Jared.

"Jared, truth or da--"

"Dare." He cut her off.

"Wow, thanks for letting me finish..."

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine, that's all."

" **JARED**!" Everyone yelled at once.

Zoe reached over and hit Jared on the head.

"Oh my god!! Alana, are you okay??" Zoe asked frantically.

Alana let a tear slide down her cheek.

"...No...not really..." She responded quietly.

Zoe decided to wipe a tear off of Alana's face. Her face was warm. Alana smiled a bit, then remembered how rude Jared was.

"JARED, GO, UH, GO EAT A BATHBOMB!!" Alana yelled at him, thinking it was a mean dare, because some kids at school were trying it and then getting sick from it.

"Okay. Wouldn't be the first time." Jared replied, almost happy to have gotten that dare. He was totally oblivious to the pain that he caused Alana. He got up, went into Zoe's bathroom (without her permission), looked at the dozens of bathbombs she had, for aesthetic purposes of course, and took one that looked like Zoe wouldn't use it.

"Oh my god Lana are you alright??" Zoe hugged her and asked as Connor and Evan went to go watch Jared eat a bathbomb, and help him with the aftermath.

"N-No, he was really rude to me. I-I don't mean to interrupt people. I-I thought I was getting b-better. I, uh, I get m-made fun of f-for talking too, um, too much in school sometimes. I was kind of shoved into--into lockers and-- and beat up in the bathrooms sometimes. It used to be really, really bad. But I-I thought it was getting better. I'm- I'm so sorry, Zoe, I'm probably talking way too much r-right now."

"No, Alana. No. You're not talking too much. You're always super passionate about whatever you're talking about. You're really smart, you know what you're talking about. And if other people can't see you for who you are, screw them, right?" Zoe replied, more passionate then ever.

Alana smiled softly, one last tear rolling down her cheek. Zoe started to slowly lean in. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Was Zoe going to kiss Alana? Was Zoe actually this impulsive or was this just the alcohol?

"Yo guys, we could use some help in here!" Connor yelled from the bathroom.

"Guys?" Connor walked back into the living room to find Zoe about to kiss Alana.

"Woah woah woah that's enough from you Zoe! Alana, can you come here for a second? You took medical skills in freshman year right?" Connor dragged Alana away while discussing what to do with Jared, leaving Zoe to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg okay so this chapter was sorta long and a bit angsty so im sorry lol,,,idk if this was a long wait for the next chapter but if it was im sorry,,,this is a pretty interesting chapter bc a lot of them were a little ooc? and im sorry about that,,,,,,quick story, when zoe was reciting the gettysburg address, i wanted to memorize it, so i did at 5 AM. she also imitated bill clinton lmao okay. the scene where alana cursed was sorta inspired by an episode of "most popular girls in school" on youtube. i also left off on a cliffhanger again im sorry, i apologize a lot wow. okay see ya next time :)


	3. author's note

hey so im sorry i haven't updated in a long time. im currently writing chapter 3 at 4AM so this'll be lit (ew im sorry for that). the reason i haven't been updating is bc i haven't been inspired to update. i read a [chansaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186993) (heather chandler/veronica sawyer) fic and got inspired so there ya go. [@thebattleoftreebros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattleoftreebros/pseuds/thebattleoftreebros) has been telling me to write. i wasn't inspired but now i am. also there was a hurricane so that happened, but im all good now, just minor damage to where i live. ch 3 should be up soon since school is off for a bit due to the hurricane. again, sorry for the wait!! ♡ {i'll be deleting this when ch 3 goes up btw}


End file.
